


Yours

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: A fond smile curls his lips as his gaze lands on Obi-Wan, sound asleep on top of the covers, book abandoned on his chest. He watches him, leaning against the doorway, trailing his eyes from his hair down to his toes poking out from underneath the blanket.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For the flufftober day 17 prompt "yours". This is all kinds of terrible and I hate it, but I just couldn't get it to feel right, sorry!

After a long day of senatorial meetings, the only thing Obi-Wan wants is a hot shower and to curl up in bed with a good book and a hot cup of tea.

When he steps into his quarters, they’re cold and dark. Qui-Gon is nowhere in sight and Obi-Wan feels his shoulders slump. The silence of the room isn’t the type he wishes for; the warm silence of companionship. Instead, he has the icy silence of solitude.

Not even bothering to turn on the lights, he walks to the fresher, stripping off items of clothing as he goes. The shower is warm, but it’s not enough to melt away his disappointment. Qui-Gon is busy with Anakin today, and Obi-Wan shouldn’t monopolise his time (as much as he wants to).

When he steps out of the shower, he stares at himself in the mirror. His hair’s getting shaggy and starting to curl around his ears. He smiles because Qui-Gon loves to play with those little bits, smoothing them in between his fingers and wrapping it around them. He thinks back to the other evening, laying on top of Qui-Gon while he played with his hair and falling asleep listening to his heart. Obi-Wan misses him, and his chest aches with it even though he only saw him this morning.

There were times when his feelings for Qui-Gon scared him. His need to have him near, to hear his voice in his ear, his desire for him that would cloud his vision and overtake his senses. This love wasn’t proper for a Jedi. But Qui-Gon’s brush with death on Naboo had changed his outlook, and now he embraced his feelings, his _attachment_. It was a fundamental part of him, as vital as his heart and lungs, and it was a waste of energy to try to remove it from himself.

He dries himself off and wraps himself up in one of Qui-Gon’s fluffy robes, pressing the fabric to his nose and inhaling Qui-Gon’s scent. It makes him smile, everything about Qui-Gon does, even the infuriating stubborn parts.

He ambles to the kitchen and sets water to boil, going through the ritualistic method of making himself tea and breathing in the aroma of sapir filling the room. The smell of Qui-Gon and sapir. The only thing that could make this evening better would be Qui-Gon himself.

In their bedroom, he curls up on top of the covers, throwing his favourite threadbare blanket over his legs and picking up his book from last night.

\--

Qui-Gon pauses when he enters their quarters, expecting Obi-Wan to have finished with his meetings for the day and be sprawled on the sofa or reading a datapad. But instead, he’s nowhere to be seen. He frowns and then immediately trips over a discarded boot.

Ah. So Obi-Wan is here.

Qui-Gon smiles as he picks it up, but then frowns again when the lights reveal a trail of discarded clothing through the room. He follows it, picking up each garment as he goes, until he finds Obi-Wan.

A fond smile curls his lips as his gaze lands on Obi-Wan, sound asleep on top of the covers, book abandoned on his chest. He watches him, leaning against the doorway, trailing his eyes from his hair down to his toes poking out from underneath the blanket.

He discards the dirty clothing in the fresher and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. He slips the book off Obi-Wan’s chest and marks the page before quietly placing it on the bedside table. Qui-Gon’s favourite strands of hair are flopped over Obi-Wan’s face, and he gently brushes the rebellious strands out of the way.

Qui-Gon doesn’t understand how he ever contained his feelings for Obi-Wan, not when they fill his heart until it feels as if it’s about to burst. Even in sleep, relaxed and looking far younger than his years as a knight, he stirs such emotion in Qui-Gon that he has no idea what to do with. It warms him up from the inside, flooding his veins until he’s full of Obi-Wan.

He swipes his thumb under Obi-Wan’s eye, unable to stop himself from wanting to feel the soft skin. Obi-Wan stirs and his eyes flutter open, and while Qui-Gon should feel bad for waking him from the sleep he clearly needs, he’s happy to see his beautiful eyes. The smile that slowly lights up Obi-Wan’s face takes Qui-Gon’s breath away, and he can’t help but answer back with his own.

“Hello,” Qui-Gon murmurs.

Obi-Wan nuzzles his face into Qui-Gon’s palm and makes an unintelligible sound into the skin.

Qui-Gon chuckles. “Come on, into bed with you.

Obi-Wan groans again and turns over, and Qui-Gon laughs again as he tugs the duvet out from underneath Obi-Wan to pull it over him. A hand grasps his wrist when he turns away from the bed, and when he looks back Obi-Wan’s eyes have an anxious light to them.

“Will you stay?”

He takes Obi-Wan’s hand and brings it to his lips to kiss the delicate skin of the inside of his wrist. “Of course. I was only getting undressed.”

Obi-Wan blushes and snuggles under the covers to watch him disrobe and join him in bed. He immediately wraps Obi-Wan in his arms, tucking his head under his chin and tangling their legs together.

“Bad day?” Qui-Gon asks. Obi-Wan just grumbles in response, making Qui-Gon smile. “Noted.”

He feels Obi-Wan sigh and burrow further into his arms, happy to be the anchor Obi-Wan needs to decompress. After all, he is Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan is his. They don’t need anything else.


End file.
